<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gooey. (Creepypasta) by Kibagon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442384">Gooey. (Creepypasta)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibagon/pseuds/Kibagon'>Kibagon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Creepy, Creepypasta, Gore, Halloween, I Tried, Lots of plot, M/M, Oneshot, Spooky, They're adults here, dnkb is background, hello i'm still alive, i'm terrible at writing creepy things, if you squint they're in a relationship, it's raihan centered, raihan is a cute kid, they sorta age up here, this is based more around gooey, this was made for halloween but I may or may not have procrastinated, warning: gore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibagon/pseuds/Kibagon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Raihan always wanted a goomy. </p><p>It just so happens that he finds one in the perfect weather.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gooey. (Creepypasta)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>WARNING: </p><p>This oneshot includes GORE and HORROR ELEMENTS, do not read it if you are sensitive to this</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's early May 2012. The trees are swaying heavily, leaves going wild, berries and pokemon alike are fighting for a place to keep their steady and their ground. The sky spits water, each droplet filled with anger and feels like a needle pricking skin in a neverending merciless cycle. Many of the pokemon that have been flung out of their homes have already fainted from the pressure of the weather. Grey clouds cover the expanse of the sky, they fight against each other with a need to cover more and more. It's as if they are trying to be the cloud with the most amount of stars hidden. The conflict causes the earth to rumble out in low groans, creating loud clapping effects that echo through the expanse of the field. The only light that escapes the dense clouds is a bolt of light that crackles across the sky before hitting the ground and burning the grass underneath it.</p><p>In the midst of this storm, stood on a small area of land that is only separated from the rest due to a streaming river, is the dim light of a flashlight. The light barely reached the ground, invisible to the lightning overhead. Instead, the owner frantically waves the light, hoping not to bump into something unwelcome. Left. Right. Up. Down. Repeat. It trembles in sync with the human, scanning every area it is able to with its small body of light. That is when it reflects off something and there is a shaky breath as the human desperately moves away from whatever the flashlight had detected. There is panic coursing through his bones, perhaps it had been a bad idea to go out in such a storm, but how else could he retrieve what he wanted? In his other hand, he clutches onto a fainted pokemon he sought out for. The one that convinced him to go out in this weather. </p><p>He'd found it not too long ago, a lone egg stranded in the tall grass, vulnerable but yet unmoving despite the trees around it struggling to stay rooted to the ground. A flash of light sparked the whole area, a bolt of lightning making contact with this egg, watching the shell peel apart and how the brittle fractured pieces fell off it, seeing the liquid that oozed out of it, spreading across the floor with icky slurping sounds. At first, the boy had thought the worse, he had just witnessed death in front of his very own eyes. He wasn't sure how to feel, stumbling toward the area and trying not to get blown over by the weather that seemed to be so desperately working against him. One step. Two steps. He firmly plants his feet into the ground as he stood in front of the remains of the egg, only to be puzzled that the baby pokemon was still there, still alive. He took it as a happy accident because after a few minutes examination he had discovered it was the dragon that he had wanted, a Goomy. So he tucked it into his arms, now he is in a predicament. How can he get home?</p><p>The wind is tormenting him, threatening to fling him off his feet at any chance that it gets, he feels like if he were to chance walking home he could end up blown over and injuring himself badly. Worse, he could end up shoved into the lake, rammed into a tree, taken by surprise as a heavy pokemon is forced upon his body. The panic is setting in as he moves the flashlight down to the ground, he swears he heard a rustle just then. Perhaps his mind is playing tricks on him. Deciding that the weather is too dangerous to fight by himself, he takes a Pokeball out from his hoodie pocket. He clicks the button and watches the red light travel to the ground as his trusty partner pokemon forms from it, letting out a roar. "Snapper!" He cried out, his voice is stolen away by the strong gusts that flew past him. He can tell that snapper heard him. "I need your help!" he lets out a gasp as light meets the ground, spreading across it and creating patterns in the sky that look like cobwebs. "..It's too dangerous to go back to Hammerlocke on foot! Could you fly us there?"</p><p>Having had a sufficient scare from that close call, the boy has had enough tonight. He trembles in his hoodie, hiding away behind the hood. Shining the flashlight at his pokemon, watching how it flickered and started to dim. Waiting for an answer. The Pokemon sees the fear in his trainer, it ducks down obediently, essentially telling him that it is okay. The boy makes slow steps toward the larger pokemon, seeing how it trembles in the wind. Even his Snapper can barely hold his ground. He mounts the Flygon, clenching his legs around its torso and wrapping his hand around one of its horns. He isn't sure to do with the fainted Goomy and he doesn't want to spend too long thinking about it. The longer he spends contemplating where he puts this pokemon, the more time that he falls victim to the weather. He feels numb, sniffling as he just rolls up his hoodie and shoves the baby pokemon under it, quickly rolling the hoodie back down and wrapping his other hand around his Flygons free horn. "Okay." He confirmed weakly. "Let's go."</p><p>Snapper takes off into the sky, but they face a few issues on the way back home, the dragon is struggling to fight against the winds, it is a constant battle, the boy winces as he feels them getting pushed backwards. The weather truly seemed to be working against him in many ways that he couldn't explain. It shows no mercy as they make their exit, perhaps it even gets harsher in pursuit of them. But the boy is confident that at least he won't get hit with any lightning, his Snapper is a ground type, any stray bolt that dares to hit him or his pokemon would be very quickly deflected. That doesn't stop the rain from hurting, it falls even heavier now, feeling like daggers into his skin. The feeling goes straight through his clothes and even might feel more akin to a bullet. A quick and painful sensation that never ends. And the thunder is aggressive, pounding through his ears, crying out in anger. It's probably why Snapper is so weak, Ground and Water don't really mix and the rain is doing the poor dragon some damage, Hopefully, they do end up going home.</p><p>The journey is a long one, Snapper staggers many times, the boy has to make sure that he's holding on the dragon very firmly. That isn't the reason he's gripping onto the horns so tightly though. The real reason is that occasionally, Snapper will lose himself to the wind and dive straight toward the ground with the rain pelting right into their back. What is worse is that Snapper shows no sign of stopping, it's as if he intended to plummet straight into the ground. The boy could tell his partner pokemon was getting weaker, but they were almost there at Hammerlocke! After a torturous trip, the Flygon lands on the stone brick pathing just after the large gated entrance. The boy gets off the pokemon, deciding to profusely thank it, seeing all the tears in the skin and the scales that had been damaged due to the heavy rainfall. The rainfall that mysteriously hadn't followed them into Hammerlocke. </p><p>He gives the pokemon a smooch on the head, "You did a good job, Snapper. You can return for now." he muttered, pressing the Pokeball to the dragon and watching the pokemon shrink into a beam of red light that traversed back into the Pokeball. He then rolled up his hoodie, acting a little surprised when all he felt was... liquid. He felt panic rising, what if that Goomy hadn't made it and he's been carrying around a carcass that whole journey?! He had to pry this liquid of his shirt, but when it was on his hands, making squelching and squishing noises, and staring up at him with those beady little eyes. He felt instant relief. "You worried me." He whispered out, the faint clapping of thunder being heard from the wild area behind them as he headed to the drawbridge and crossed it, going into the castle. "You're really gooey and icky. You know that?" No one else would be awake in the castle at this time so to comfort himself, he sparked a small conversation with the Goomy. "...I think that name suits you. Gooey. I think you'd like that name too."</p><p>---=====---</p><p>It's been a few weeks since he's received Gooey. His father was not pleased with the news of him deciding to go out in the cold and dark and in the middle of what had now been dubbed as 'Galars greatest storm'. Apparently, it had envied the sort of storm that a Darkest Day would create. He found that out when he talked to his best friend Sonia who had come over that day. She had shown her own worries but also displayed great interest in the pokemon. So he showed her Gooey. His dad was a lot more pleased after seeing the pokemon he had managed to catch, he'd put her into a luxury ball and everything. "Lord Aaron, if I may." He hears Sonia blabber, listening in, eyes on her as she talks away to his father. "This is a Goomy, right? They're incredibly compassionate creatures that like to hug. They also need a constant water supply. I heard somewhere though that the slime they produce is a little like acid. I don't think it can do much damage but it could certainly chew through your clothes."</p><p>That's interesting, he didn't know that. But by the looks of it, his father certainly did. It's proven by the small chuckle that leaves him. "Don't worry, my dear. I already knew that. It looks like Raihan at least learnt something new." The boy pouts when his father calls him out, but he supposed that he deserves it, he's the dragon type gym leader now. He needs to know his stuff about dragons or he'll be left behind in the ashes and treated like a laughing stock. He glances toward his Gooey. Acidic slime, huh? Had he really been handling that all night? But he felt no different, there were no rashes on his skin, there was no numbness in his bones. He believed Sonia. She wouldn't exactly lie about the seriousness of something like that. And it is not like Gooey would go out of her way to purposely spray acid all over him.</p><p>"Yes, I did. Thanks for pointing it out, dad." Raihan spoke up as he moved to the tiny baby dragon, scooping it up in his arms. He watched the slime drizzle over his hoodie and spread over the expanse of his sleeves, filling in all folds and crevices before it spilt over the edge, dripping onto the floor below him. He gave Sonia a pointed look at seeing her grimace. Perhaps she is just not a dirty person, he certainly doesn't mind getting a little messy if it means he gets to show affection to possibly his favourite pokemon in his pokemon team. It's wrong to have favourites, he knows that, but he can't help it. She's just so cute and adorable. He watches as she attaches herself to his hand, sucking at it. That must mean she's hungry. Snapper tried to eat him too when he was a little Trapinch. So he offers his father and friend a smile "I should head off and feed this little princess."</p><p>Things are calm as he pours the pokemon kibble into a bowl and sets it on the counter. But his Gooey doesn't move, staying attached to his hand rather firmly. He grimaced to himself a little, slowly moving her off, cooing words of comfort until her iron grip became slippery once more. When he set her in front of the food bowl, she had started to eat. And he felt such pride in looking at his latest catch, nibbling away at her kibble with happy trills and coos. He walks to the sink, nudging the tap with his elbow and washing his hand under the water to get the slime off. He's found it is a little hard to get off occasionally, sometimes it finds its way into little pores. Sometimes it feels like it's hooked into the flesh itself. But Raihan has had much worse feelings from owning many dragons through his life. So a little bit of pain when washing off what has been confirmed as a slightly acidic slime made a lot of sense.</p><p>After he's finished washing his hands, he turns back to Gooey and freezes up, seeing her in the bowl, literally absorbing the kibble into her body and how the kibble dissolves within minutes of meeting the body beyond that slime. Wow. That's... so cool! Raihan couldn't imagine having a dragon with a cooler eating habit. It's needless to say that the kibble is gone in record speed and the boy is feeling rather nice, he grabs the bowl and moves it under the tap, filling it with water. And then he proceeds to watch in fascination as the Goomy slowly absorbs this water into her body, expanding with the more water she absorbs. He's absolutely in adoration of this new skill set he's just discovered. Imagine how useful she would be against a water gun!</p><p>"You're really something." He muttered as he took out his phone, snapping a picture of his little princess and deciding that today he would tell his greatest rival of his most prized possession. Then perhaps said rival could come over for a sleepover and they could play with his little princess together. The best way to waste time is to waste time with your rival, after all. He plucks Gooey out of the bowl once she's finished absorbing all that water into her jello-like body and he sets her in his arms like she's a little baby that he will cradle and rock and sing small lullabies too. He... actually already does that, he's so infatuated with the cutie little dragon. The infatuation doesn't last too long because much to his dismay, the dragon starts to deflate and very suddenly all the water she absorbed is spewed everywhere. It's green and icky with a mucus-like texture, running down the walls and making parts of the floor incredibly slippy. Raihan will have a fun time cleaning this up. Perhaps the sleepover will have to wait.</p><p>---=====---</p><p>Raihan wasn't able to have that sleepover until weeks in advanced, his dad had gotten worried and come to check on him. Then his dad promptly got very mad at the state of the kitchen and therefore, Sonia was sent home and poor Raihan had to go no contact for a few weeks. He wishes he was joking when he told his friends that's how long that it took to clean up. His rival, Leon, is finally coming over for that sacred sleepover. And Raihan has learnt better now when waiting for Gooey to absorb water, wait until she properly digests the water before jiggling her about like she's some sort of souffle on a plate and he's a waiter whos late to serve a very important table. He decides to instead focus on the more important things right now. Like cleaning up his room. Gooey got the zoomies and there's slime absolutely everywhere. All in trails, it's stuck some of the carpet together and made awkward little clumps. That's okay though, Leon usually doesn't sleep on the floor.</p><p>He picks up Gooey. "Oi, little girl" he glared slightly but he couldn't keep the smile off of his face, instead he just shook his head at her. "You're an irresponsible little princess, you know that?" He pouted as he set her on his shoulder and started to clean the carpet of all the goop within it. He had taken to calling Gooey his little girl recently. She was just so cute and small and she sort of had this innocent aura to her. With the fact that she was constantly hyperactive and being all adorable. And the fact he scooped her up from the remains of her egg. He did feel like her father, and she certainly acted like a daughter. Perhaps more in a platonic sense. He isn't wanting to seem weird. He just wants to adopt this cuddly and adorable baby girl. He spends hours getting the carpet all cleaned up when there's a firm yell from outside by the drawbridge. That must be him! Immediately the dragon trainer sprints downstairs and lowers the drawbridge, seeing his rival across it in all his glory. Oho, how that glory would fade when he shows off his newest pokemon! </p><p>"Raihan!" Leon spoke up as he stepped across the recently lowered drawbridge, "Oi, mate! I haven't seen you in what feels like donkey's years!" The champion is absolutely delighted to see his best mate, they haven't talked in a while and last he heard, Raihan really wasn't in the good books with Lord Aaron. He jolts in surprise as very suddenly, a Goomy is shoved into his peripheral vision. He has the audacity to give Raihan a very confused look. "Um... Nice Goomy you got there, mate." He spoke as he then attempted to take it out of Raihan's hands, watching as the baby pokemon basically suction-cupped itself to its owners' hands. That's... weird. As the champion continues to pry it from the gym leaders hands, the dragon just grips on tighter than before. Eventually, Leon just looks up into Raihans eyes with a much more bewildered expression. And he slowly pulls his hand away from the dragon, watching as it relaxes and jellifies in Raihan's hold.</p><p>"Sorry, she does that." Raihan apologised somewhat sheepishly as he moved his Gooey back onto his shoulder, nuzzling her and kissing her, only to wipe the slime off his face a few seconds after that kiss. "Leon!" He spoke with a toothy grin, "It's been a while since I saw you. So I wanted to show you your newest threat to the champion title!" the boy then proudly gestures to the little baby Goomy on his shoulder who is doing a little jiggle dance and cooing in all sorts of cute ways. Leon doesn't mean to be a bad friend, but at that moment he lets out a loud laugh, accompanied by an assortment of snorts and giggles. He can't quite take Raihan seriously, but the glare he earns gets him to shut up long enough to listen. "Her name is Gooey, I found her in the lake of Outrage on what Sonia dubs as 'A storm that would rival a Darkest Day'"</p><p>"I mean, Han, I hate to underestimate her but... She's such a baby!" Leon commented as he walked toward the castle "You know? She just looks... So adorable! I don't think she could honestly hurt a Joltik, let alone anything else. Though I think her grip is proper good, perhaps she could end up being a good defensive pokemon?" He suggested, letting Raihan take the lead in case he managed to somehow get lost in the pathway between the drawbridge and castle entrance. Hey! Sometimes he even surprises himself! But today isn't about him, he feels a bit like a bit of a bad friend for laughing at his rivals statements and not taking his pokemon too seriously, so he speaks. "Y'know, she could be a proper ace once she's fully evolved"</p><p>The taller boy chuckled "I know it. You don't have to confirm it in my head, and you certainly shouldn't underestimate her. You know it's said that a lot of champions fail because of their overbearing confidence. You're only... what. 4 Years into the job now? 3 years, I suppose, since you were 10 when you turned champion, not 9." The dragon trainer is warning him "Usually it turns out to be some sorta cliche trope in the news media, a champion with too much of an ego underestimates some kid and has their title swept away in seconds. Lucky for you, I'm not some kid." he teased. "I'm your rival, I'll take you down fairly, just a fair warning though." Underestimating could well be the end of Leon's career and the younger boy has to take that into consideration at some point or another. </p><p>So the younger boy snickered "You know, I plan not to make that mistake, there can't be a downfall if there is no kid to underestimate. Your strength of being my rivals is also your weakness." Leon spoke pretty calmly as they had entered the classroom and just began to wonder about toward Raihans room. He pointed to Goomy "But I've never seen one of those before, so you certainly have a chance of pulling off a lot of surprises with her in tow. I just think she looks more of a defencing pokemon over an offending pokemon." He bowed his head "And of course, I wouldn't dare underestimate the might great moody Drampa, Raihan." that got Raihan to scoff a little but her shared a grin with Leon so it was clear the two were joking about with each other. Leon always called him a Drampa because they looked old and it was funny.</p><p>---=====---</p><p>They had gone practically straight to bed, having only been called down to have dinner before rushing back up to the dragon trainers room. Raihan showed him some of Gooeys cool water abilities, but in the bathtub, this time, and Leon cooed and awed as he watched the action happen. Gooey would slowly absorb the water it made its way past the slime without breaking the slime off the body and then it sort of seeped into the small structure of the dragon below. The dragon would expand with the more water that it took, and then Raihan would poke it and it would release the water at a high speed. And that made the champion shudder. Because that definitely had potential. A move like that could do much worse than faint a Charizard if the water got in contact with the fire on a Charizard's tail. Luckily though, Raihan's little princess isn't against Charizard and other pokemon usually have the common sense to try and not make the match devastating for the other trainer.</p><p>He glanced toward Raihan, but something caught his attention. "..Han." He spoke quietly as he placed his hands on the tallers shoulders and pushed him down slightly so examine something. "The cuffs on your sleeves, that orange right there is a little desaturated. And your hoodie right here looks as if you've attempted to bleach it or something." Leon is a little worried, he feels the lighter patch of fabric. It's a weird texture he can't quite describe, similar to a tongue but dry, grainy. A little bit like sandpaper and yet slightly moist, something resembling a wet beach perhaps. And yet the grainy moistened texture is somehow firm and hand when he runs his hand over it. It's almost like something is just eating away at the hoodie. He gives his rival one of those looks, the one that reads 'I am insanely worried about what's going on here'.</p><p>Raihan just shook his head "Don't worry about it" he assured the champion "You see, Sonia came round the other week and she told me that Goomys have slightly acidic slime. What likely to be happening is that slime is just eating away at my hoodie. My dad has been working around fashion brands to find some anti-slime clothing or at least some clothing that is more resistant to the acid that Gooey produces." he informed his best mate, who still didn't look fully convinced. Sonia had also given him that look, but if there's anyone who knew his little princess best, it would be him. He didn't really think it was her fault that her slime was all acidic. He hadn't really noticed the obvious decay on his hoodie though, the discolouration he had just concluded was age. It obviously wasn't so it might be necessary to invest in slime resistant clothes sooner than the dragon trainer expected.</p><p>It didn't really matter. These are old hoodies. "Look," he spoke as he grabbed a towel off the side of the bathtub and scrubbed the sides of it haphazardly before throwing it into the linen basket and scooping up Gooey. "It doesn't matter, I know you don't really want your clothes to get all ruined and grainy like mine so perhaps we can sort something out. You can put your uniform and oversized cape in my drawer. I'm just a little worried that she's a cuddler in her sleep but also a wonderer. If you're really worried about clothes, that's one way to sort it." He offered Leon as they walked into the bedroom where he promptly set Gooey on his bed and doubly made sure that everything was prepared for the night. If they'll have a sleepover, they'll do it right. "We can go to bed once we've changed, I'm pretty tired after being around your awesome champion persona all day."</p><p>That seemed to brighten the mood because said champion beamed ever so brightly and nodded "Of course! Of course! I would love that, actually." He chuckled as Raihan pretended to squint to look at him, "You! My smile isn't that bright." He scoffed out. The two boys had a bit of a laugh before agreeing to take turns in the bathroom to change into their pyjamas. Then, they could put their clothes in a draw, cosy up in their retrospective resting places and sleep for the rest of the night as they had planned to do from the beginning of the day. And all of this went to plan, it was a little after midnight when both the boys had finished having a giggle fit over random things. They had said goodnight to each other and then very quickly fell asleep to embrace their dreams with open arms.</p><p>---=====---</p><p>"Han." Ugh... What was going on? "Han!" Raihan swears he hears someone calling out his name, but it's so dark and so late, and he just wants to keep his eyes shut and fall back into the dream he was having. It had been so sweet. "HAN!" Groan. Raihan slowly opens his eyes, his cyan eyes piercing the darkness as he scanned the room and his gaze eventually landed on where the noise had been coming from. The other bed where his rival was sleeping. The taller boy furrowed his brows, seeing the glint of honey gold staring right back at him. He was a little worried, "Han, Gooey won't get off my hand." Oh... That's it? Well, he supposed he should probably check it out anyway. So slowly, he moves himself so he's standing up and he makes his way over to the light switch, flicking it to turn it on.</p><p>Then, he turns his gaze back onto Leon, and the champion hadn't been lying. His little princess was basically suctioned onto his rivals left hand. He winced. "Sorry, she does that sometimes." He apologised as he made his way over to Leon's bed and cupped his hands around the small pokemon, moving to yank it off. Only to earn a sharp yelp from the other boy. "...Sorry!" He apologised once again, he wasn't really aware that Gooey had been attached so firmly. She suctioned to him occasionally but it's never been this desperate or eager. Maybe she just really likes Leon? Yeah, that's gotta be it. And he's somewhat happy she likes him but, this is not how you show someone you like them.</p><p>"Just be careful," Leon whined out, watching as Raihan started to slide his hand under the Goomy to separate the slime and skin. It really stung, and he had never gotten that feeling from another pokemon before. Honestly, it felt like the energy in his hand was completely depleted and numb, he couldn't even move his fingers! But Sonia told that sometimes when something puts too much pressure onto something, that something may be limp for a while. "Han... I don't know if this is working." the champion spoke up as Raihan tried to slide the stubborn gooey monster off. She wasn't even budging as she slowly got pried off. So Raihan removed his hand for just two minutes to think about what to do. Perhaps some treats would get her off...</p><p>That's when a sickening crunch filled the room and his rival screamed out in pain. The panic set in, because Leon's left hand no longer looked like it followed the anatomy of the normal left hand. Crap! He must have scared his Gooey too much and that caused her to squeeze upon the younger boys hand. He can't see the bone but there is blood, so it must have broken skin, that is for sure. And the scream definitely woke up the responsible adult in the house who charged into the room and saw gooey on Leon's hand, and the blood and Raihan just standing there like a potato. Oh boy, this would be a fun one to explain away. So the sleepover turned into a hospital trip at 3 am in the morning. Exactly what both of the boys had wanted.</p><p>Leons left hand had been badly damaged due to Raihan's pokemon and thanks to this, Raihan had to face the appropriate consequences, he gave his team to his father for strict training and put away his gym uniform for the time being. He was supposed to stay inside for a few months, apparently, as long as it took for his friend's hand to heal. Why? Well, A) His pokemon should have been in its ball if it was at risk of hurting someone, B) His pokemon was not trained enough to listen to him, C) His pokemon attacked the champion of all people and broke a bone. And he, as the trainer of this pokemon, had to take full responsibility of that. And honestly, he didn't mind if he did, he's had loads of time to train Gooey. He should've stopped this behaviour before it got to this extreme level.</p><p>Hopefully, things will turn out fine, though. Leon is ambidextrous, so he can still use his right hand if things go to pot, but Raihan doesn't think that they will. Things actually tend to look up for the champion, he’s been lost countless times and got in so many kerfuffles with pokemon that a broken hand should be nothing. Raihan knows his rival is strong and can storm his way through it with the determination that he always had. He doesn’t expect to get any contact from Leon, and he doesn’t not for a long while. He can’t blame him. Raihan knows he’d be mad if his rivals aegislash broke his hand or something, he probably wouldn’t be on speaking terms with him either. But they’ll sort this out.</p><p>That’s when one day, he gets a phone call, answering it and lifting it up to his ear. He hears Leon’s voice. He stays silent. “Han.” Leon spoke quietly “…My left hand.” What about his left hand? Raihan can’t have jinxed it that much, come on now! “The docs said that until further notice, I can’t use it for anything dangerous, extensive, or draining. They said it’s lucky it wasn’t paralysed.” The champion trailed off and the gym leader can feel a pit in his stomach. A small sniffle resounds from the phone “It really hurts, Han. I’m scared.” And Raihan feels like the worse friend alive. He quickly comforts Leon over the phone, whispering and hushing the cushioned words over the line. The rest of his day is spent feeling bad about the chaos he caused.</p><p>---=====---</p><p>Gooey grows quite a bit, she and Raihan aren’t the same after the incident. Every time she grips onto him or another person, he freaks out. They tell him that ‘she’s just a baby!’ and ‘she won’t hurt anyone!’ Even if it wasn’t totally her fault, she has before. But she never displays that strange behaviour again, so there is never really any lasting proof of this. It’s been at least half a decade since that incident and Gooey is now a fully evolved Goodra, even Leon has learnt to love her after a little bit of relationship mending! Though it is also important to note that he is now solely right handed in everything. </p><p>She’s a big princess now! And a very pretty one at that! Her green eyes glisten with sparks of determination within them, Raihan grew less hesitant of her behaviour. Though Sonia did come back to him and told him that in no way should a Goomy be strong enough to break a human bone, Raihan decided to believe that was just a Goomy thing. But she was getting rather clingy, whining for hugs and when she didn’t receive, she would stand there and start to fake cry, letting out loud wails and winging until she got her way. And eventually, Raihan would give in. He’d carry her up to bed and fall asleep, cuddling her like she is some sort of teddy bear.</p><p>Recently, Gooey has taken to laying near his face, and then she slowly shifted her way closer and closer to his face. Until one day he had woken up and she was laying right on his face. He was alarmed to say the least, he couldn’t move her, she just sunk herself further onto him. The only thing that alarmed the other residents was his loud muffled scream. His father had rushed into the room and helped to peel the Goodra of. And Raihan saw the huge rash on his face. Things were simply not the same after that. Raihan decided to return Gooey and keep her in her pokeball until further notice.</p><p>Further notice turned into years, Raihan couldn’t keep her, he left her in a daycare and went about his life with his normal dragon type pokemon. On the way, he had made up with Leon, he got permission to examine his hand, so him, being the smooth flirty gym leader he is, intertwined fingers with the champion. But very gently and very carefully, even though Leon had told him many times that it was okay and his hand no longer hurt. The two of them had a sort of complicated relationship, Leon seemed neutral but Raihan knew he wanted to keep that heart forever.</p><p>His mind is finally off Gooey, she’s no longer his princess or his daughter. The more time he spends around Leon, the more the champion points out things. How there are so many rashes on his skin, or how his clothes never actually went to their usual colour. Sometimes Raihan has nightmares of slime creeping up the bed and over his face once again. But Gooey is gone, he just needs therapy and a shoulder to cry on. He wasn’t quite sure what had happened to him and why he’s haunted with these thoughts.</p><p>One day, while Raihan is laying on bed, scrolling on social media with his phone and just wasting away his time with a frown on his face, he’s troubled but he’s not sure about what. There is thunder that strikes the ground and lets out a loud rumble throughout the region. It makes Raihan glance out the window, his heart starts to race as he sees the clouds gathering with each other and darkening with more and more mass. Rain starts to pour and the dragon type gym trainer slowly gets up, walking closer to the window. This weather seems all too familiar. All too eerie. </p><p>He sees the lightning striking the ground in front of him and a sickening crunch. And he knows. He swiftly turns around to face the looming figure in the doorway. “Gooey.” He mumbled quietly. “You..” The thunder sounds out but it feels like it’s so much closer. He closes his eyes. Raihan really hopes that he’s sleeping. “…That slime isn’t just acidic…” He can feel an eerie feeling rolling down him “I never thought to question how you survived that lightning bolt.” His voice is getting weaker as she approaches and lets out a coo. She’s… So cute. He can’t help put reach and give her a pet, as she starts to melt away into the floor and his hand starts to sting. </p><p>She isn’t a Goodra. He doesn’t know what she is. All he knows is she wanted to taunt him one more time before finding her next victim.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want more from me:</p><p>I do art on my Instagram (@HydraMaigon)</p><p>I do about everything else on my Twitter(@HMaigon)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>